Im in love with a stripper
by brianamendezzz
Summary: Anastasia Is A Rich Stripper And Christian Goes And Sees Her And He Is Instantly Attracted To Her . I Suck At Summaries But Read And Find Out More . This Is My First FanFiction . Hope You Like It .
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

ANA POV

Im Anastasia Rose Steele as known as " Honey " my stripper name . Yeah im the best well known stripper in Seattle. I work at the Pleasure club. Im not proud about being a stripper but hear me out. While mom was with husband #3 Martin , he would abuse me while mom watched she wouldnt even step in once to protect me . When I was 14 years old he raped me while my mom was at work , he was really stressed out since he got fired at his job . I tried to tell my mom he raped me but she didnt believe me , she told me that ill always make up a story to run him off or something. She also said he was supposly a " nice " man . my ass ! ugh I hated both of them so much . But I always focused on my studies to distract me from home, school was my biggest escape from all that crap ive been going through. I graduated college at 21. but I still lived with my mom & her asshole of a husband. They kicked me out because they thought I was stealing money from them cause they found the thousand dollars ive been saving , and ofcourse they took it . So there I was in the city of Seattle desperately looking for a job , and no place to stay . I went to a coffee shop to buy a latte with the last $10 I had in my pocket, while I was drinking my latte some guy came up to me and introduced himself as Jack Hyde . He was I guess " good looking " but not my type . He offered me a job as a stripper at his club saying I would be a perfect stripper cause im " beautiful and have an amazing body " , and well ofcourse I took the job, I mean at first I didnt want too but I needed the money . I started working right away I made $700 my first night . I was kinda happy about it i never knew strippers made this much a night . I got a hotel close by and thought about if i really wanted to a stripper . Well I decided just for temporary. Now here I am well known stripper in the city . And also the richest. You can say im pretty proud of myself.

CG POV

Fuck im so damn stressed out ,I need my sub Julia so I can beat the crap outta her and fuck her so hard and good . Just by thinking about it im getting hard . Let me call her .

She answers on the first ring I like. " Hello master " she says . " My Playroom In 40 Minutes, Ready For Me Bye " I hang up . Then she texted me saying she couldnt come that shes busy . WTF with what ? God im so fustrated and horny as hell . So I ask her why can't she come and she tells me that her and her friend are going to a strip club . Well that fucking sucks . I don't know why people go to strip clubs just to see women dance on poles and shit I guess I have to go check this place out then .

"TAYLOR" I yell .

" Yes Sir ? "

" Where going to the Pleasure Strip Club right now . "

" Okay sir " .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ANA POV.

Tonight is my big night , im so excited .

Jack had the club closed down for three weeks for reconstruction of the club so were having a grand re-opening. The club looks so much better , I like it . Me and my bestfriend Kate decided to wear matching sexy outfits tonight. Jack calls me to go out now and start working my magic . Here I go !

CG POV

Damn this strip joint is fucking packed up the ass. I heard its the best well known strip club in the city . Ha we'll see about that . As im looking around I see one of the strippers dancing on a pole. WOW ! she is fucking sexy . She has long brown hair that are past her big breasts . And fuck she has a sexy body . She has the curves that every woman would die for . Fuck im so hard my dick hurts . I just stand there and watch her fine ass dance on that pole while all the guys throw one hundred dollar bills at her . I feel a pang of jealousy run through me and i ball my fists . I snap out of it I mean I dont even know this woman why should I feel jealous . I stare at her and I notice she has the most beautiful shade of blue eyes. She makes eye contact with me and fuck I think she can look right through my soul . She winks at me and damn I think I will come in my pants if I watch any longer .

TAYLOR POV

What the actual fuck ! A strip club really boss ? I shake my head and while I look up I see this fine ass brunette dancing on a pole . Fuck shes a fine piece of ass , I see my boss standing infront me watching her too I wonder what hes thinking about her since shes his type . I check my pockets too see if I have a couple of bills to throw at her i mean damn shes sexy ! Luckily I have seven hundred dollar bills and walk next to my boss and throw the bills one by one too that sexy thang . She looks at me and smiles and throws a kiss at me . Fuck im hard . I look at my boss and see hes so damn pissed . He gives me that death stare. I dont give a fuck ! Im enjoying myself !

" Taylor what the fuck was that " Boss says .

" Sorry as you can see im quiet enjoying myself " I smirk at this fucker haha how about that .

" Wait for me outside " he yells .

Well I guess he got jealous that son of a bitch . I dont know why for . He doesnt do relationships , hes a Dom and he currently has a sub so he gets some kind of action . Fuck I imagine that stripper in my bed waiting for me naked , damn the things ill do to her .

I'll worship her body and make her come so many times till she begs me to stop. Unlike boss he likes to beat the shit outta these girls and fuck them . Oh no no no NO ! I would never do that . Not in a million years . But I do wonder why a beautiful girl like her would be a stripper ? She can be a damn victoria secret model for all I care .

ANA POV

This has been a great night . I can't believe I made 1 million dollars this night OMG . I dont know why but I can't get this guy out of my head . He had the greyest eyes ive ever laid eyes on and he was so damn handsome . Breathtaking omg . But as everyone knows he is Christian Grey CEO of GEH . Ive seen him on magazines a couple of times but in person he looks so damn hot . I wonder what the hell he was doing at a strip club . Hes probably one of those rich guys that have a lame ass sex life and gets no kinda of action so they come to a strip club . That makes sense . Well kind of who wouldn't get a piece of that ? I sure will . But god he kept staring at me felt like he saw right through me with those piercing grey eyes . On the other hand there was this buzz-cut , tall guy watching me too he was pretty hot too but he looked kind of old . Probably in his mid thirties. He was throwing cash at me and I see Christian staring at him like if he was about to rip the poor guys head off . Im guessing that was his security guard . He talked to him and the buzz cut dude left . I guess Christian kicked him out . Poor guy he was enjoying himself.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

CG POV

I can't get that stripper out of my mind . Every time I close my eyes I see her . What the fuck is wrong with me ? Her stripper name is Honey . Hmm I wonder if she tastes like it too . What the fuck Grey snap out of it shes a fucking stripper . Yeah and a sexy one too . I find myself going there everynight just to see her but i dont have the balls to talk to her . The way she moves her body , her eyes are the most beautiful ive seen in my life, her pale milky skin and that long brown hair , fuck shes perfect. No , shes more than perfect . Waaaaaay more than perfect . But I do wonder, why is she a stripper ? She should be a fucking Victoria Secret model . I picture her in my bed naked waiting for me join her and make sweet love to her . Wait . You dont make love grey you fuck hard . As I snap out of my day dream , Elena is right infront of me staring at me , who the hell let her in .

" Christiaaaaan " she puurs . it makes my fucking skin crawl the way she said my name . " Elena " I greet her . " Christian why did you terminate your contract with Julia ? She wasn't good enough of a sub for you ? You haven't got a new one in the past three weeks and I know your stressed out honey " she says while she walks closer to me breaking the space between us. " Uhm Im not interested in a sub right now Elena, im a very busy man taking care of my company you know that . " I say harshly , she is really getting on my fucking nerves she needs to mind her damn business. " Oh Christian well since im here maybe you can .. you .. know have some fun , I'll take your stress away " she trails her polished finger nail from my shoulder to my chest . I feel my scalp prickle and my blood starts to boil . I swat her hand away from me and run a hand through my hair . " Elena get the fuck out my house now " I yell . She looks at me like shes seen a ghost . " Uhm Christian whats wrong with you ? Don't you dare talk to me like that ! Like im some piece a trash ! " she says . " TAYLOR " I yell , i want this bitch out of her now she pissed me the fuck off how dare she try to seduce me in my home ? Is she fucking stupid ? Taylor comes and stands looking at me and then at Elena . " Taylor please escort Elena out " , " Yes Sir " he says . While he takes her out shes screaming saying me and her are meant to be , and we will be perfect for eachother. I don't know why i act like this towards her now . She disgusts me in everyway . I should go on a run to clear my mind.

ANA POV

I need to go on a run to clear my mind . Those grey eyes haunt my dreams every night. Why ? I ask myself. Why cant I stop thinking about him ? I mean hes Christian Grey he wouldn't want me . Im a stripper for fucks sake . I noticed he comes to the strip club every day and he just watches me dance. Is he attracted to me ? Pfttt no .

I leave my apartment building and start walking to the nearest park to start my run . When I arrive at the park I see him there. I see him getting ready to run too . He dressed in some sweat pants and a sweat shirt . The way his sweat pants hang from his hips . God hes so gorgeous. I walk past him and I start running , when I look back I see him running trying to catch up with me , I laugh and start picking up the pace . When I look back again hes not there and when I turn back hes right beside me staring at me . I notice I stopped running and he has to and he smirks at me , he checks me out and I flush scarlet. Oh god the Christian Grey is checking me out . We just stand there staring at eachother until he says .

" Hey gorgeous " .


	4. Chapter 4

_Note : To the ones that like my fanfic thanks i really appreciate it . :*_

_And to the ones that say im copying some other fanfic well first of all i didnt know there was another fanfic called " strip " . & if you dont like my fanfic i dont really care. if you dont like it, dont read it simple as that. This is my first fanfic i know its not all that but im trying. _

_thanks . _

Chapter 4

CG POV

" Hey gorgeous " I tell her. Fuck where did that come from ?  
>" Uhm hi " she blushes fifty shades of red.<p>

She so cute . _What the fuck Grey you don't do cute _! Oh shutup .

" Why were you running away from me ? " I ask.

" I wasn't im here for a run to clear my mind off things . " She says while shes looking into my eyes . God she can look right through my soul . _You dont have one asshole remember ? _Idont know butwhen im around her I get this weird feeling in my stomach , I feel so happy I never felt like this before . But I dont even know her , Not even her name . Fuck this is the time .

" Im Christian Grey " I say to her giving her a small smile .

" I think I know that " she giggles . Wow her giggle is music to my ears . " Im Anastasia Steele but I prefer Ana " she says smiling back at me . Mhm what a beautiful nam . " Beautiful name just like you " I say. She smiles and looks at her watch . " Shit " she mumbles under her breath. " I gotta go , bye Christian " She says. " Bye Anastasia see you soon " I wink at her . Ofcourse I'll see her soon .

ANA POV

God he takes my breath away . I was so shy to speak to him or be in a conversation with this man . I had to leave , I had too . I run back to my apartment and start a bath . I go the kitchen and get a glass of red wine and go back to my bath . I start thinking of him . Oh this man is just unbelievable. Why can't I get him out of my mind . Ugh screw him . I get dressed and head out to meet Kate at our favorite restaurant before we go to the club . I see Kate arrive and she takes her seat . " Hi Kate " I say . She looks so calm and happy .

" Hi Ana, oh boy am I starving where the fuck are the waiters with the damn menus ? " she growls. I laugh at her. Oh Kate she cracks me up all the time . She has a big appetite. She eats so damn much She doesn't gain a pound . The waiter comes and introduces himself and gives us our menus . " Sorry to keep you ladies waiting " he apologizes. " Damn right your sorry " Kate snaps. I kick her under the table and give her that stop-your-shit look . I order and so does Kate . When he leaves Kate blushes and gives me a shit eating grin . " What ?" I asked . The hell she looking at me like that for . " Oh Ana the waiter is so cute " she says . What the hell kate . I laugh at what she said . " Oh Kate you think every guy is cute even old people as old as your grandpa " I tell her . She frowns and says " Fuck you " . Our food arrives and we eat in silence and finish and head off to the club. I get dressed and go out to make my money . While I dance Jack tells me someone requested for a private dance . Oh boy I haven't had one in so long. As I go to the room I see a young man with sandy blonde curly hair and blue eyes . Wow hes handsome fuck that hes fucking gorgeous. He smiles at me and Introduces himself.

" Im Elliot "

" Honey " I blush .

" Whats your real name ? "

" Anastasia "

" Well get to working and show me your moves gorgeous "

I start dancing and he just gazes at me . He slowly places his hands on my legs and he moves them up my thighs . Hes not even supposed to touch me but I let him anyway . He brushes his hand against my sex and My sex starts feeling tingly . Jack comes and says my time is up . Thank god he came, If he didn't come any sooner I probably would have ended up fucking Elliot .

ELLIOT POV

Damn this brunette can move . I had an erection the whole time, I know she noticed because she smiled at me . Brunettes are not even my type but guess what ? I don't give a damn today I'll fuck her right here , right now . But noooooo her boss came and interrupted saying my time is up . Damn now I gotta leave me a damn hard on . Ugh I hate this .

" Hey Anastasia "

" Yes ? "

" Can I have your number ? Maybe we can go out for lunch sometime ? "

" Sure I'll love that , I'll call you " She saves her number on my phone and walks away .

Well since im close Escala im going to pay my favorite brother a visit. As I walk In the entrance I see Ana going in the elevator I follow her inside since im going to anyways . I wonder what shes doing here ?

" Hey Ana nice too see you again "

" Oh my god hi elliot " She smiles sweetly.

" What brings you here ? "

" I live here elliot, what about you ?" she giggles . Oh damn I didnt know .

" Oh really thats cool, and im visiting my brother he lives in the penthouse "

" Thats nice , well here's my floor , goodnight elliot . " she kisses my cheek and steps out .

Did she just kiss my cheek?**_Yes dumbass she did ._** I knock my baby brothers door and he opens it . I give him a huge grin .

" Elliot what brings you here ? Missed me that much ? " he smirks . Asshole.

" Uh yeah bro I was around so I payed my baby brother a visit "

" Oh where did you come from ? "

" Strip club, this sexy ass stripper named Anastasia gave me lapdance " I wink at him. His jaw clinches and he runs a hand through his hair . Is he mad ? The fuck .

" Is there something wrong bro ? "

" WHAT THE FUCK ELLIOT , why did she give you a fucking lapdance? "

" Uhm cause I wanted one so why not ? "

" Oh Okay you fucking asshole "

" Is there a problem with that? "

" No "

" Oh okay but anyways we're having lunch together sometime this week , I can't wait. "

" What the fuck elliot really ? " He says , why is he so damn angry ?

" Yeah, do you know her or like her or something cause it seems like your jealous bro "

" Im not jealous, im just shocked "

" Oh okay , mind if I crash here tonight? "

" No , make yourself at home I'll be in my study. "

CG POV

Is he Elliot fucking serious ? Hes going to have lunch with whats fucking mine. _Hold on . Where did that come from?_ I want a background check on her see what I can discover. I should call welch .

" Welch can you do me a background check on Anastasia Steele please . "

" Right on it sir " he says and hangs up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

CG POV

_Anastasia Rose Steele _

_22 Years Old ._

_Single._

_Mother: Carla Martin _

_Father: Lambert Steele ( Deceased ) _

_Graduated From Seattle University._

_Diploma In English Language And Literature._

_Job : Stripper At Pleasure Club._

_Boss : Jack Hyde. _

I stop reading, and start thinking about Ana.

Her big blue beautiful eyes , her long chestnut color hair, and her perfect petite frame. Everything about her is perfect. I smiled at the part were it said she is single . Oh she will be mine.

Soon.

TAYLOR POV

So boss asked for a background check on Ana . _What the fuck ! Oh calm down Jason you would've have done the same . _Is he going to make her his sub ? Oh I hope not. And then I hear that Elliot is going on a date with her . That prick .

Elliot POV

Today I'm having lunch with Ana. Really looking foward to it. She looks way to innoncent to be a stripper though, I have a weird feeling that my big bro might like her, I mean he got so mad when I had said I'm having lunch with her. What's his problem. Well anyways I'm really looking foward to seeing Ana today. I always fuck around with girls but, I don't want to juse fuck around with Ana . Maybe our friendship can grow into something more .

Ana POV

Today me and Elliot are having lunch at my favorite restaurant. He's a great looking man, Im just a stripper, a stinking rich one. But sometimes I want to quit and actually do something better than stripping it's like I went to college for nothing. Soon I will quit stripping and probably apply at some publishing houses.

CG POV

I can't seem to get my mind off Anastasia. Something about her makes me feel different. A feeling I've never felt before. She probably thinks im some kind of creep because I always go to the club and watch her dance. The way she moves her body and works on that pole just gives me a damn hard on. I only want her dancing like that for me only. Only me. But what can I do ? _Nothing Christian She's Not Even Yours. _

Yeah whatever but she will be mines. That fucker Elliot just had to fucking ruin it though. He's going to have lunch with Ana, what if she likes him ? Then she won't like me, she'll like that dumbass brother of mine.

AS POV

As I wait for Elliot I order me a glass of water. After like 30 minutes he is still not here. Im losing my patience, I have a feeling he's not going to show up. I wait for another 10 minutes just in case he might show up. Something probably happended for him to be late. But yet he still hasn't came. Im mad as hell and lost all my patience. I get up and leave the restaraunt and walk towards my car. He just stood me up. That fucking bastard. I feel embarrassed, furious even. I drive my car back home, take a long nice bath, and take nap to calm myself down. When I wake up from my nap I see that I have more than 10 missed calls from Elliot. Screw him, but I also noticed a missed call from an unknown number. I call the number and after three rings a deep voice answers.

" Grey "

" This number called me earlier, may I ask who is this ? "

" Ana ? "

" Who is this ? "

" Oh Ana this is Christian "

" Christian Grey ? Oh my god, how did you get my number? "

" I have my ways " he chuckles.

" Why did you call me Christian? "

" I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me ? "

" Oh uhm no thanks after your brother stood me up earlier no waaay . "

" What are you talking about Anastasia? "

" Your brother Elliot stood me up today Christian. We were supposed to have lunch and he never showed up , look I would love to have dinner with you Christian but today is not the day I'm in a really bad mood , maybe another day. "

It stays quiet for a moment and he sighs.

" Sorry about that Anastasia , Goodnight. "

He hangs up, what the hell was that for ? Didn't even let me say goodnight back. Ughhh. Oh well, I order some chinese take out and grab a couple of movies out . My kind of night.


End file.
